Bound
by IamSlytherin
Summary: AU/OOC Dumble alive, battle of Hogwarts, Harry comes across Severus after bitten by Nagini and has the chance to save his life but he agrees to an unknown term. What happens when Harry finds out what is required. warn slash HP/SS mpreg
1. snake bite

Harry had been out in the woods under his cloak waiting and watching. Voldemort was only feet away from him and he knew that the battle could be here and now but he knew he was not yet ready. They needed to destroy the last of the horcruxes first. He was surprised though as he watched for he had come to destroy Nagini in hopes that they would have only one left and the battle and the war would end soon. He was not surprised that the snake was there with Voldemort, but he was surprised by who had come into the clearing.

Severus had been in hiding since he had stopped Draco from killing Dumbledore on the tower that night, having been found out as a spy. Dumbledore had sent him away from the school for his safety and that of the school and no one had seen him since. Harry had flashes of working with him in occulemency training and he had seen the man risk his life. Severus had not only protected Dumbledore up on that tower but he had saved Harry as well.

He knew Severus was a dead man for showing up there, a price put on his head. The only Death Eater who would not have killed him was Lucius. Both men had been spies since they were in school. But Voldemort would be out for blood.

Severus bowed his head to the man. "I have come My Lord to offer my services to you again. I have found a way for you to enter the castle as soon as tonight."

Voldemort sneered at him. "The last of the wards are down and I do not need you help. There is no saving your scrawny neck now."

Harry almost shouted out to warn Severus but he was reminded that it would mean his death and those in the school. He watched in horror as the huge snake sunk his fangs into Severus in the leg. He knew that the fangs of the snake were venomous and that Severus would be dead in no time at all. But he watched in shock, when Severus pulled out a hidden dagger and sunk it into the snake. The snake fell dead along the grass, there having been basilisk blood on the knife.

Voldemort raised a wand but he stopped. "No matter, it is still no victory for your side. You will die the long painful death you deserve you traitor scum."

Severus was sinking to his knees. "They will destroy you; you will come to an end once and for all. Your hours are numbered Tom."

Though Harry had expected him to be hit with a killing curse for calling Voldemort Tom, the dark lord simply drifted away with his other men. He knew that Severus was just trying to egg him on into killing him. Nagini had not put enough poison into him and usually the snake would have either sunk more in or eaten him. It would take at least an hour for him to die but even if he was not the only potions master who could have brewed an antidote there was no where enough time. Severus was a dead man and Voldemort knew it and wanted the man to die a long painful death.

When he was sure they were gone Harry slipped out of his cloak next to Severus. He was not sure why he cared but he could not allow the man to die alone here in the woods. Because of his sacrifice Harry had still had Dumbledore by his side to help him hunt horcruxes and even finish his last year. He took his NEWTS two days before, odd to think they took them on the verge of battle but they had. He knew Severus had sacrificed so much for the war and he would not let him die alone.

Severus looked at him in surprise. "Harry get out of here, there is the one horcrux let to be destroyed. You need to get to safety."

Harry shook his head. "It will be dawn before he attacks and Dumbledore and the others are looking for the diadem. I will not allow you to die alone."

Severus leaned against him though he hated to do so. He was reminded Harry was the son of his best friend, of his sister, Lily. Only his friendship with Lucius had compared to that but he had never been able to look past the appearance of Harry for he was the image of his dad. But some how he found such comfort in those green eyes and though he knew he was dying he found such peace in the arms of Harry. He was grateful beyond words that he was not dying alone.

But a figure appeared from the woods and they were certain they were dead before the hood was pushed back and Severus realized that it was an elf, something not seen in the UK in centuries, other then in their hybrid form, veelas. Veelas were a mix of human and elf but only the veela traits carried on.

The elf looked at Harry. "There is a way for you to save this man, I see you have the purity of magic to do it. If you are willing."

Harry looked at Severus and back at the elf. "I am willing to do what is needed. He saved my life; I will do what I must to save his."

Severus tried to stop Harry for he knew what the spell entailed but he could not seem to find the words. He knew that it would require a binding of their powers, so that if Harry survived the final battle so would he. He also knew that if the spell was not completed in one years time they would forever be linked meaning if Severus got hit by a muggle car and died, Harry would drop dead. Harry had no idea what he was getting into but for some reason Severus could not find the words to stop him, could not find the words to make Harry not take the pledge. As their blood was mixed by the elf he knew Harry had made the ultimate sacrifice for him.

The elf pointed towards the school. "You must go and fulfill your destiny. I will bring him to safety. The battle awaits young Harry."


	2. bittersweet victory

Harry slumped exhausted but relieved in the Great Hall, the final battle finally over, Voldemort defeated. So many people had been lost on both sides. Aurors and ministry officials as well as twenty students had been killed. Among the Order Hagrid and Tonks had died, Remus who was sitting next to him and had been knocked out by a falling wall, was in mourning for his wife, and thinking of their three month old son home with his grandmother. Collin Creevey, Daphne and Theo who had been Death Eaters, Dean Thomas and to Harry's great pain, Ron, had been killed in battle. He looked at the Weasleys, now a family of eight, Percy having been reunited with his family just before the battle. Hermione was on Harry's other side. Harry had never been so scared in his life and he was shaking badly but he was trying his best to comfort the two on either side of him. Ron had proposed a week ago to Hermione and she wore his ring on her hand, and Remus for his wife and mother of his son. Harry had lost his parents and godfather to this war but in the last year Remus had become like a dad, he had the Weasleys and Teddy as well.

His eyes drifted to the make shift medical area of the hall and saw where Severus was. The man had been put out with a potion but Harry could almost hear his hear beat and some how could tell his breathing had steadied out even though he was no where near him and had no medical training. He was not sure what was happening, he had no idea why he felt such a connection to the man. He was reminded though of sitting with Severus and swearing he would not die alone. He had never in a hundred years believed he would have risked his life for that man but he had been drawn to him and unable to leave him.

Harry was reminded of why there might be a link and definitely why Severus was alive when the doors opened. The headmaster had come into the hall and with him came seven of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen, four males and three females. They were human in form but with the extraordinary beauty of the veelas but they had pointed ears and he realized they were elves. He knew there were some in other parts of the world but till tonight there had been none here.

Dumbledore led them towards Harry. "Harry may I present to you Lord Elsor and his clan, wood elves from the lands of Southern France."

Elsor smiled and inclined his head slightly. "It seems I was right my young wizard lord, you did have the purity of magic to win this night."

When it had come down to the final fight it had been the white magic of Harry's true soul which had saved him and destroyed the horcrux, at the same time his spell had destroyed Voldemort. If he had not been as pure of soul as he was he would likely have died with Voldemort of just him. The same magic that the elf had claimed would be pure enough to save the life of Severus had been enough to save him and win the war as well.

Dumbledore went on. "The elves have returned to our lands to aid us in the final battle and serve as healers. They have a great healing magic to them."

One of the females spoke. "There have been those here among you since the Dark Lord rose, and when the need of our magic called, we were drawn to return."

The elves were one of the most ancient and noblest of races and their beauty reflected the beauty and grace of their magic and souls. Voldemort had become the exact opposite, his inhuman body representing the corruption and blackness of his magic and soul. The elves usually did not interfere with humans but from time to time when the innocence of the world was threatened they came forward. They had waited in the shadow of the woods for some sign of aid they could give to the school. Only Harry and Severus were ware of the true aid they had given that night. It was not in them to fight, it would corrupt their beauty and purity. They could not have joined in the battle. It was theirs to guide and protect alone, and now to offer what they could as healers.

The women spread out among those not injured, touching and talking, starting with the one who had spoken to Harry going to Hermione and he could see his friend relaxing under the ease of her talking. There was an almost melody to their voices and he could almost imagine being lulled to sleep by their voices.

All the males but Elsor went to the actual patients and Dumbledore spoke. "Lord Elsor has requested a chance to speak to the young man who saved us all."

Harry stood from his place reluctantly because of Remus. "I am grateful for the aid you have rendered tonight and I am willing to speak with you."

The elf again was aware unlike Dumbledore of the meaning of what he had said. Harry did not speak of the guidance or now the healing. He spoke of the man coming to Severus' aid out in the woods and helping Harry to save his life. Harry would never have been able to heal Severus and the only thing he could have offered the man was to be there or when he died. He knew he had offered him some comfort but he was grateful that Severus would live to terrorize students in the future.

The elf spoke. "It has come to my attention you may not have been aware of the terms of the ceremony I performed in order to save the other man's life."

Harry looked at him and shook his head. "No. I mean I am sorry but I know very little of the customs of the elves. I mean we only study the veela in school."

The elf was of course not surprised for there had not been villages of elves in Britain for centuries, the odd one came through from time to time but usually only their hybrids, Veela, came through. He had not considered really the child might not have known. He had seen the look between the child and the man. Elves had a slight vision, an ability to see things that were not visible to others, and sometimes the future. He had seen what could be between the two of them.

He put a hand on Harry. "You have much to recover from young hero. In three months I will seek you out and we will discus what is required of you."


	3. shocking discovery

The last three months had been such a mess that Harry had forgotten about the promise to meet with the elf. Severus had been moved into the hospital and had spent a month there but he had made a full recovery and was home. Harry had spent the first weeks attending funerals including that of his best friend since first year, Ron, and his dad's wife, Tonks. Her death hit him nearly as bad as that of Ron for she had been one of the few connections he had to Sirius. He had Andromeda and Ted though for he and Remus had spent the first month after the final battle living with the couple. Harry had over a dozen properties from the Potter and Black inheritances but Andromeda had been raising Teddy since he was born and after the loss of his wife Remus had been a bit unsure about taking his son. The two eventually settled at Grimmauld together. Remus had been asked to return to teach DADA in the fall but had turned down the offer, not sure he would be able to face the school for some time to come after what happened to his wife, and trying to focus on his son. Harry had said Remus could retire and just focus on raising Teddy but Remus had every intention of returning to writing text books as he had before.

Slowly time started to move on and life. The school was repaired, a memorial built and in September the school opened again with Professor Slughorn continuing to teach potions as Severus chose not to return, and Draco apprenticing under him. It turned out Lucius had been as much a spy as Severus from his school days but his wife had not and been killed. Harry had been offered to teach DADA but had turned it down like his dad, at least for now, saying he was too young. Kingsley had taken the job instead though Moody had made a suggestion. Harry had scored O's across the board on his NEWT's which was amazing since they had come just before battle, and he was being fast tracked at the auror academy for officer training. He would complete it in two years and promised to consider teaching after, if not at the school at the auror academy. But for now being at the academy allowed him to be there for Teddy and Remus.

The Weasleys and Hermione were slowly on the mend. Bill and Fleur were expecting their first and Percy and Penny had eloped that summer. Arthur was an under minister now. Hermione like Harry remained close to them and while still in mourning, had been convinced to start law school which had been her original plan. She had turned down Harry's offer of a place to live and for now had returned home to her parents who had been in France for safety but returned.

Harry was giving his little brother a bottle one morning in September when Hedwig came in the window and delivered him a letter. "Hey Girl."

Remus looked surprised at the writing. "That looks like Severus' handwriting. I wasn't aware you had been in contact with him since the woods."

Remus was one of two people he had told the truth about what had happened in the woods, Luna being the second. He had asked them both if they knew what it might have meant but neither had known. He had become quite close to Luna the last year, helping her when her dad had been kidnapped, though Xeno had been rescued, his paper getting him in trouble. Luna was among those like Ginny who had returned to school a few weeks before. Neither had been surprised Harry had been willing to save Severus and they wondered like him what it was about.

Harry handed his brother over for a burp and opened it. "I am supposed to meet Lord Elsor and Severus at his house for lunch this afternoon."

Remus looked a bit concerned but he calmed himself. "The elves are white magic Harry; you have nothing to fear of them. At least now you will know."

Harry had tried to keep it from his mind but he knew his dad was right and he headed for Spinner's End in time for lunch. The little house was on a mundane dark street in a muggle town but he found when he was let into the sitting room though while there were almost no breaks in bookcases, doors hidden behind them, there were some windows and the room was quite welcoming he thought. He smiled and inclined his head to Lord Elsor who was waiting.

Elsor watched him sit. "It has come time for us to discus your pledge Harry. I believe Severus already knew what it meant though he was unable to tell you."

Severus saw Harry's shock. "The magic of the elves I am told bound it so only they could speak. You have linked our magical cores to each other until death."

Harry stared back and forth between the two of them thinking that this had to be wrong or he was misunderstanding something. Elsor shook his head and explained when a wizard with pure magic gave himself for another he could offer life by his own magic. Harry had literally given a chunk of his core to Severus, Severus' magic core nearly destroyed by the venom. The pledge would not have worked if there was not a bond between them though; some kind of connection or attraction, something between the two men for Severus had accepted the bond and Harry's body offered it. Elsor had seen it and knew the pledge would work. It meant though that if one died the other one would die, their magic and lifeblood were literally bound.

Harry was pale. "There has to be some way to stop this. I mean he is several decades older then me, I men he could just die decades before me. Please."

The elf nodded. "You have one year before it becomes permanent, but there is one way to reverse it that in a year. You two must be wed and bonded before then."

Harry had been hoping for some kind of solution but that had not been the one he was expecting. He had to either marry Severus Snape, more then that, bond with him, and be married till one of them died and then be released, or live with the fact that if Severus died, he died. It wasn't much of a choice he thought. His head was spinning and he thought surely this was some kind of joke but when he realized it wasn't he fainted.


	4. their decission

Severus looked at Harry who had fainted and was not sure why he was all that surprised and he had to admit he could not really blame the boy either. He would have been shocked to as well to have that dumped on him. Severus was still reeling with the news after three months and he had known from the moment Harry had agreed to perform the ceremony. He admitted he was attracted to the young man, though Harry could definitely drive him up the wall. He was not sure he could imagine being married and sharing a home with Harry, he thought one of them might kill the other. But he was reminded that if they were not they would have to live with the fact if one died the other did including the fact if one got hit by a muggle car crossing the street, the other one would drop dead as well. He was willing to be wed and bonded, knowing it required consummation. Harry had sacrificed a portion of his magic core to save his lie and he would not allow Harry to face death because of that.

Harry slowly started to come around and when his eyes settled on Severus he saw questions there. He knew Harry was asking if this was some kind of joke or not. They had barely seen each other in over a year and when they had Severus had been usually taunting him in class. The last two times they had seen each other they had been saving each other's lives. They definitely did not have a traditional start to a relationship and he was not sure how they would co-exist.

Harry finally found the words. "How soon would we have to be wed?"

The elf smiled. "You have a year as I have said but the sooner would be better. Until you are bonded, you will still risk the threat it one should die, the other would."

Harry turned to look at him and there were a different question in his eyes this time. He could not make it out though, and some how the young man seemed to have learned better occulemency or he himself just did not have the heart to invade the young man's mind without his permission. He wondered for a moment if Harry would bond with him just long enough to find some way to of him. But he knew he was being silly, Harry had far too good a heart. Besides he would not have risked making an unknown pledge in those woods if he meant to kill him.

The elf seemed to know they needed some time to talk and made a comment of going to see the gardens Severus had out in the back. Severus thought about the home, wondering what married lie might mean. They had to consummate but he assumed Harry could move into one of other three bedrooms and they could go on. Neither could marry till the other died, which really was only a problem for Harry as Severus had no great desire to wed.

Severus looked at Harry. "I am willing, we do not have to be real husbands per say, and I would not let you risk your lie after the sacrifice you have made for me."

Harry shook his head. "I am gay; I don't deny the idea doesn't repulse me. But I have always imagined marriage for love. But I would rather neither of us die."

It was far from the proclamation of love or a bright out look on marriage but Severus could have expected no less. Harry was facing marriage with a man twenty years his senior who had made his life a living hell. Harry had been willing to save his life and in return giving up so much of his own. He had not been expecting Harry to suddenly fall in love with him and while he definitely could not deny he would not enjoy taking Harry to bed with him, he had been hoping for a slightly better reaction. He had been told by the elves there had to be some kind of connection between them for the spell to have worked. Perhaps Harry just needed time to feel that connection or perhaps it had been nothing but a feeling of needing to repay a debt which had made it possible on Harry's side.

Harry watched the man he knew was about to become his husband. He had wanted to marry and have kids one day, realizing this last year that he was gay. He had in fact shared his first kiss with Draco though he and Draco had become friends instead, Draco ending up with Blaise instead. Ginny had been hurt at first but they had remained friends. He had told himself after the war he would have time to date and find love. It seemed he had been wrong about that.

Harry looked at Severus. "I know this is your home but if we are meant to live together I ask it be at Grimmauld. I need to be there for my Dad and baby brother."

Severus grimaced a moment but nodded. "I and the wolf were once friends and the house has a potions lab. I take that as you will marry me."

Harry didn't answer verbally but nodded his head. The two o them had mixed emotions about this but they headed out for the garden. He assumed if they were living platonically they didn't have to actually live in the same home but if he was bonded for the rest of one of their lives with harry he assumed he should make some effort to get to know him and perhaps build some kind of relationship with him. He assumed living at Grimmauld could not be too bad and after what Harry had given up for him he could live with it. He could understand Harry needing to be close with Remus and the baby.

Elsor was pleased to learn they would bond. "I will perform it myself in a week. You will choose at least a witness a piece to be a part of your bonding of course."

When he was gone Severus turned to look at Harry but Harry seemed ready to go. "I assume I should go and tell my Dad at the least, not want to drop you on him,"

He felt like reminding Harry that he was the one who decided they should live with Remus and between the two of them, thanks to the Prince, Potter and Black estates they had several dozen options, but he held his tongue. Grimmauld was where Harry needed to be. He sighed and assumed he better go tell Lucius of his pending marriage for he would have to be his best man.


	5. telling family

Harry was not sure how he was going to tell his dad but he knew that Remus would understand. He had been more then understanding about Harry making the pledge and he always thought that Severus was a good man. He hoped his dad would not mind the fact that he had asked Severus to move in here with him but he shook away that thought. It was his home and he had every right to invite people to stay there, Remus was a guest after all and besides Remus would know that Harry was moving his soon to be husband into the house so that he could be there for Remus and Teddy who both needed him. Remus sent Teddy to be with his grandparents from time to time so he could have a break and because Andromeda had raised him for three months and he knew the woman had every right to have a major part in his life. But Harry was a huge help to him and also a huge comfort after all he had lost.

He had been a bit surprised he had received no argument from Severus about moving in here but he reminded himself Severus likely knew he owed him a lot. Harry had sacrificed his life basically to save Severus. Besides it was not like he was asking the man to share a bedroom, it was a twelve bedroom house, or that he was asking him to live with his godfather. He knew that Severus and Remus definitely could live better together then if it had been Sirius still alive. Remus and Severus had once been like brothers before the mudblood comment and had remained civil. He at least knew the two of them would not be at each other's throats. And there was a potions lab for Severus as it had been there since the order's days using this place as headquarters. Severus had a shop as well.

Harry found his dad and little brother up in the library which was no surprise for Remus was usually writing at this time of day. Teddy was napping in the playpen. He did not draw attention to himself at first for he had no idea how he was going to tell his dad.

Remus looked up and smiled. "Hey cub, I wasn't sure how long you would be gone for. How did it go?"

Harry sighed and knew he could not really not tell him. "Good thing you are already sitting down."

Harry rambled off so fast that his head was nearly spinning what had happened and he missed the amused look on his dad's face. Remus knew a bit about elves and had a feeling as Severus had in the woods, what might be required. Even if his son didn't, he saw the attraction both ways between Harry and Severus. He was a bit amused though that Severus had agreed to come live there with them. He knew how much his old friend loved his own home.

Remus got up and hugged him. "I had my suspicions cub but I was not sure, mostly rumours I heard of elves. You know I understand."

Harry was relieved. "You really don't mind that I have invited Severus to come and live with us? I know you guys were once friends but still."

Shaking his head Remus reminded Harry of what he had already been thinking, this was Harry's home and he and Teddy were guests. He knew technically Harry and his husband only had to consummate the marriage and would not actually have to live together. But he knew his son took marriage seriously. And he had a feeling Severus might be hoping it would be more down the line. But for now they would have different bedrooms. Harry was in the master and Remus and Teddy in the rooms that had belonged to Sirius and Reg as kids. There were another two on that floor and six spread throughout the rest of the house as well.

Remus looked over at Teddy. "You know the two of us will be happy to have you still here and I would be honoured to stand for you but are you sure?"

Harry knew he was thinking about his friends. "I was considering Draco or Oliver as a witness is usually the same gender, but since Ron died......"

Cutting his son off Remus assured him he more then understood, knowing he would have always imagined that Ron would have been his best friend. Harry would eventually have to tell his friends and maybe some would be at the wedding but he wanted his dad at his side. Hermione would be at the wedding even if no one else, he could not think of being married without her there but Remus would be his best man.

He left his dad to tell Hermione who he was surprised to find visiting the Weasleys and again found himself speed talking through it, hoping they would not hex him or order him never to come back. He still considered them his family.

Fred pulled him into a hug and seemed to know his mind. "Okay a bit old and a bit greasy but I guess kind of cool still. Better be invited or we will hex you though."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I am not sure about the hexing part but I agree with Fred about being there."

The family all thought it about unusual but Molly and Arthur repeated he was a good man and they understood Harry had to do this. They swore they would be there for him. Harry saw the tears in Hermione's eyes and went to hold her though. It should have been her getting married and worrying about such things. She wore the ring Ron had given to her, on a necklace around her neck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had practically choked on his booze when he found out as his brother had never told him about how he survived but when he recovered from the shock he began laughing. He knew his brother was indeed attracted to Harry and he wondered if his brother had manipulated the situation. He shook away the thought; his brother was not Slytherin enough to have done that. But he could see as hard as Severus might try to deny it, his brother was not too disappointed about being married.

He clapped Severus on the back. "My son and I will be there for you and maybe throw you two a reception. You waited long enough to get married after all.

Severus snorted. "Reception maybe but if you even suggest a honeymoon I will hex you or Harry will."

They both knew that the marriage would have to be consummated and Lucius thought Severus would happily share a bed with Harry but Harry was another story. He thought with time but he agreed on the honeymoon. He knew Severus had been a bit hurt about how Harry had reacted to the thought of being married to him. Severus had expected it really after their history but still he had been hoping or something slightly better.

Lucius handed him another drink. "You never know you could finally come into some latent Slytherin charm and seduce your husband into your bed for good."


	6. unique wedding

Severus had informed him that Lucius was throwing them a wedding and he had been a tad bit shocked by that. He had thought they would say their vows and that was that. He had never really considered he would be getting a real wedding from this but Severus had wanted to make sure he did. He hated that Harry was being forced to marry him because of an oath he took to save his life in the woods. Harry had thought he owed it to him for saving Harry and Albus on the tower but he had saved Harry only secondary and if he had not saved them both the world would have been destroyed later on. He knew there was a good chance he would die long before Harry and perhaps his husband would remarry but he still didn't want Harry to be denied a proper wedding of some kind. Besides Lucius had made it quite clear that he was not going to let his brother get away without a proper wedding

The wedding was to be held at Malfoy Manor. There had been a time Harry would have asked to have been wed at the Burrow but after losing Ron things had been a bit hard on the Weasleys and since that was where Ron and Hermione were to have been wed, Harry would not have even asked. Molly he learned had been happy to supply a cake, she like Severus and Lucius wanting to give Harry a proper wedding no matter the reason for the wedding. Harry had the Weasleys, Hermione and Oliver and Severus had the Malfoys and had invited Filius and Albus as well.

Harry looked at his dad before he was about to go down. "I am doing the right thing aren't I?"

Remus kissed his cheek. "You are, if only because if Severus blows himself up tomorrow you'd die too without this. But give it a chance and it will work out."

He knew his dad was sure that if Harry gave Severus a true chance he might fall in love with his husband but Harry did not see it happening. They were having an all romantic honeymoon for a night to Spinner's End before they moved to Grimmauld. Remus tended to think if Harry was ready and willing for one Severus would have been willing to take Harry on a honeymoon for he saw how his old friend looked at Harry but Severus knew Harry was not ready or feeling that way. He was a far better man then many people including Harry had given him credit for, until recently.

Harry was wearing the pocket watch and family ring from the Blacks, both of which he was given when he turned seventeen as he was Lord Potter-Black, James' watch destroyed but Sirius' was left to him but Remus had also presented him with a gift. He gave Harry cufflinks, a stag and a lily, for his parents. Harry had commented that he should have been included but Remus shook his head and said he was included, he was there. Usually cufflinks were given at graduation but since Harry's graduation was lost to the final battle, his wedding seemed a proper time.

He was led into the back gardens where the few guests were waiting and where Severus stood with Lord Elsor and Lucius at the front. Harry saw a small smile on Severus' face and thought maybe his dad was right as he took his place by the man's side.

Elsor performed an ancient blessing which neither of them understood for it was in a different language but then added. "Today we come to complete a bond begun."

They had been instructed in what was expected and Harry spoke. "As I have given to you part of me, I ask of you half your heart, to bind with me in holy marriage."

Severus smiled. "You who have given of yourself a portion of your very core, I with all my heart, give you half of it, as I become your husband."

They were both turned to their witnesses and Remus and Lucius had been provided with small daggers which they used to lightly pierce the flesh on the palm of the hands of either of the grooms for in the elfish bonding it symbolized with the mixing of the blood and it would form the rings that they would wear. They were turned back to each other and their hands were pressed to each other.

Together Lucius and Remus spoke the words. "We stand witness to the binding of these two men, in magic and hearts till they are parted by death's call."

Elsor waited till gold bands appeared on their hands and performed one last blessing before stating. "By the laws of ancient bonding I pronounce you two wed."

Severus lifted Harry's chin and kissed him with a tenderness Harry had never expected from the man and for a moment he actually felt his heart pounding a bit more and he swore he could have heard the man's, his husband's he told himself, heart beat. They had to also sign the wizarding contracts, Harry and Severus both becoming Potter-Snape's, Severus Lord Prince and Harry Lord Potter-Black. Harry was amazed Severus was willing to become a Potter but he had not even questioned it, simply seeming to want to make this run as smoothly as possible.

There was a small reception, well a lunch waiting or them in the pool room of the manor, Harry surprised to see so many muggle touches here. It had doors out onto the gardens so they could get the fresh air. Harry took Teddy from his grandmother, Andromeda and Ted having come as well, so he was not swarmed for he was a bit over whelmed by all of this. He had to admit the nice sea food lunch and wine was nice and was touched by the cheesecake Molly made for him.

Oliver clapped him on the back when he and Severus were about to leave. "Never took you for the dungeon bat type but its cool. Thanks for inviting me."

Hermione was one of the last ones. "You know Ron would have wanted to be here for you today Harry. The Golden Trio will still live on."

Kissing her on the cheek he pulled her in close, grateful even in her pain she had come here. They had both lost their best friend but she had also lost the man she loved and had intended to spend the rest of her life with. He knew with time she would date again and eventually marry but she needed time to heal. Harry was eventually drawn by Severus to the Malfoys. He and Draco had become friends since sixth year but he knew little of Lucius but thanked him for their wedding. Lucius insisted if they came to their sense he would plan them a honeymoon but his invitation in a week for dinner was t least accepted. He hugged his dad and little brother one last time before he went back to Severus.

Severus gently pulled him in close. "Ready to head to my house for our first night as husbands?"


	7. wedding night

Harry knew it was expected of them and the marriage would not be complete with out it, but he was still unsure about this. He had known he was gay for some time but he had never been involved with a man before. And though he was married to Severus he had never really imagined the man would be his lover. He knew they only had to do it once, that his husband had agreed to be platonic in this marriage, but still it worried him. He refused to admit it to his husband but he was a virgin though he was not certain that Severus didn't know or guess that already. He reminded himself one night, one night and his husband would go to his own bedroom and they would be roommates until one of them died. And as scared as he would deny that he was he knew that it they did not do this that there would still be the issue if one died the other one would die and that would still become permanent in a year if they did not seal the marriage. He may have been worried about sex with his husband but he would rather face the fear then spend the rest of his life with the fear that he would suddenly drop dead because his husband had. He had gone through with the wedding to prevent that from happening, it would have been plain foolish for him not to take the final step as well.

Severus watched the confusion and fear dancing through his husband's eyes and he felt pity for Harry. He may have lived like a monk lately but he had not been celibate all of his life, and he was more then aware his young husband was a virgin. He knew he could have pointed out they could wait but it would put Harry in danger until they finished this. He would be as gentle as possible and try to make this as enjoyable as possible or his husband and if Harry never wanted him to touch him again, well they had already selected their rooms at Grimmauld and they could be simply roommates. Many arranged marriages were far from monogamous, Lucius' definitely was, and though he could not imagine doing it himself, he would not have begrudged his husband it.

Harry came into his arms finally and Severus apparated them away to his home. The little three bedroom cottage had been his Aunt's and now his, and had been the only home he ever really had. He hoped maybe he and Harry would come to spend some time here, but he would not change his mind on living at Grimmauld. He had seen how much Harry relief on his dad at the wedding and he knew part of Harry wanting to stay at Grimmauld was as much about him as his dad.

He led Harry for a tour of the rest of the house and leaned in to kiss him. "I know you're scared but I promise this will be as gentle and painless as I can make it."

Harry was flushing red as he realized Severus knew he was a virgin. "Thank you Sev."

He led Harry back to the sitting room where his elf had made some chocolate dipped strawberries and wine, not seeming to know how far from ready for romance they were but he could see that Harry was relieved for a reprieve from bed right away and he poured his husband a glass of wine for him. He remembered the first time he had been with someone, long before Harry was even born He had been a few years younger then Harry was though he could not even remember who it was.

Eventually he drew Harry towards the stairs and into his bedroom. He watched as Harry stood there nervously. "I promise I will not hurt you."

Harry remained still as Severus who was down to his own boxers helped him from his clothes except his own. Boxers. "I know."

Taking Harry into his arms and tilting his head up for a long warm kiss, he gently tugged on Harry's bottom lip until the lips parted and he could slide his tongue inside, delighting as he drew Harry's tongue into his own mouth and his husband tentatively explored. He led Harry back towards the bed and lowered him down against the pillows, his mouth leaving Harry's and moving away from his mouth, taking one of the fine earlobes into his mouth and eliciting a delighted moan from him. By the time he had moved down along Harry's neck to his chest he removed their boxers with his wand which he had reached for and his hand went to his husband's fine cock. He heard a surprised yelp as Harry felt his hand on the cock but it was placed soon with moans from the long gentle stroking of his cock, and Severus's mouth on his nipples. Harry's hips were lifting from the bed anxiously pressing against his hand and by the time he took the fine cock into his mouth Harry was near release and it only took a few stroked of his tongue to bring Harry the rest o the way.

He lowered his mouth down to his husband's and kissed him tenderly. "Are you ready?"

Harry was pale and shaking but he nodded and Severus casting a contraceptive spell gently started, giving his husband time to adjust for he was tight. It was slow going and Harry was tense but by the time he started moving in and out Harry was moving with him and came to his second climax at the same time. As he withdrew he lay down next to his husband after cleaning them both off.

He drew Harry into his arms. "Our marriage is complete. Tomorrow we will move to your home and we will be platonic s long as you wish us to be."

Harry actually snuggled into his arms and rested his head against his heart. "Our home Sev."

Kissing Harry as his husband drifted off Severus hoped it would not always be platonic for he was more then attracted to his husband and wanted more. He could not help but hope one day Harry would be willing to accept the honeymoon that Lucius had offered to plan and pay for.


	8. tea talks

Remus had spent a night wondering how his son was dealing with everything. He knew that Harry had never been with someone before, his son having always put of such things till after the war was over. Remus had told his son that there was not always time, not that he had wanted to drive his son into sex, but he knew how precious time could be. He and Tonks had been married and had Teddy because they had known there was always a chance there would not be a later. As much as her death would always be with him and being a single dad was hard, Remus would never regret having made the choice. He would never regret having married her or having their beautiful son who would always be a reminder of the love of his life, especially when the color of his hair changed with his mood. Besides he had Harry and Tonks' parents to help him wit the baby. He knew in the future he would he would likely start dating again and he hopefully would find love again. But for now being a dad to two sons very far apart in age but who still needed him in their own ways, was enough for him. But Tonks would have wanted him to move on.

He had seen the fear in the face of his son when he had left for his wedding night. He knew that Harry was not scared of Severus, well not scared that the man would attack him or something. But the fact that Harry had barely even kissed a guy before, he was petrified at the thought of having sex and would not even admit it. It often was scary, even with someone you loved. The fact that Harry was not sure how he felt about his husband would not have helped. But he was sure Severus had known his husband was a virgin and would have been gentle. Severus was a far better man than most people gave him credit for being.

He knew Harry and Severus chose different bedrooms but he had his doubts it would last long. He could see the look in the face of his old friend and had his suspicions that Severus at least was falling for Harry. He knew his godson was far too noble to not be monogamous. They would likely be thrown together.

He was surprised when the door opened and instead of Harry and Severus, Lucius came in. "I was not expecting you here."

Lucius shrugged. "I hope you don't mind the company. I assumed you would be waiting to see how their wedding night went."

Though Remus was not sure that his son and Severus would want third degree when they arrived especially about their sex life, he shrugged and motioned for the man to sit. He and Severus had been friends when they were in school but though he had helped Lucius become a spy too, they had never been more then acquaintances. They had been in different houses in school and of course Lucius could not in his spy days have been associated with a werewolf. He assumed he might be seeing more of Lucius around with Severus there. Draco and Harry were quite close friends, but Draco was up at Hogwarts now.

He summoned Dobby to bring them some tea, as Kreacher answered to only one person and that was Harry. Dobby was utterly devoted to Harry and when Remus moved here and they saw Kreacher would not serve him, had taken over Dobby's pay and brought him here. He took care of Remus and helped with Teddy. Dobby did not seem to have got over his issues with Lucius but he still brought the tea.

Lucius looked at the tea warily. "Are we certain that this has not been poisoned? Between the Black elf and my former elf, I'm worried."

Remus shook his head. "Kreacher does nothing for no one except his master. And Dobby besides is far too good. Better get used to them if you plan to visit."

Drinking some of the tea Lucius assumed he was right and was reminded Dobby had once been his son's nanny elf. In reality Lucius had freed the elf on purpose to watch over Harry and most of the bad treatment the elf had received had been from his wife. He had never imagined he would be sitting here and having tea with Remus but he knew with Severus living there he was likely to be spending more time there and he could not deny the man was at least decent company for him. He wondered what Severus would say but he reminded himself his brother and Remus had once been really good friends and were getting back there. And for all intensive purposes as funny as it seemed to sound, Remus was now his brother's father in law, really in all but blood of course.

They were talking and actually having a good laugh when the two Remus had been expecting, came through the door. They didn't seem them come in at first and missed the look of utter shock when their son and brother saw them. Harry looked at his husband wondering if he was seeing things. They may have just been having tea together but he had never imagined that sight before. From the look on his husband's face, Severus was thinking just about the same thing as he had been.

Severus cleared his throat when the two were still talking. "Should we come back later and give you two ladies more time to chit chat?"

Remus finally saw his son was back and stood up to hug his son. "I'm happy to see you cub. You know your little brother has been missing you."

Sharing a look with Severus and over towards Lucius Harry left with his dad to go and check on Teddy who was waking up from his nap or should have been. Severus was not surprised his brother had come, Lucius sure to want to know how the night had gone before, but was surprised to see him having tea with Remus. He was at least pleased by that though for he could live with his friends being friendly as well.

Lucius smiled. "It seems the two of you're both live and you seem to have a huge smile on your face. I take it that everything went well last night."

Severus smirked. "I don't plan on sharing detail thank you; I respect my husband too much. But what about you, something you'd like to tell m?"

Matching his brother's smirk Lucius reminded him that it was actual civil behaviour to have tea with someone. He knew his brother was just trying to change topics with him but Severus was not giving any more detail and he actually was still thinking about the two together. He had little doubt Harry was asking his dad the same. Lucius was quite adamant about wanting to know if he could throw them a honeymoon sometime soon.

Severus shrugged. "Maybe you can plan a honeymoon for the two of us when you and Remus go on a date." Lucius practically choked on his tea on that.


	9. father son

Remus knew his son had questions when they had headed up the stairs, as many as Remus had for his son about his wedding night. It might not be something most fathers and sons would discus, their son's sex life, but Harry had missed out so long on having that family and person to talk to. He was not even sure Harry had ever had the birds and bees talk with anyone, he had definitely not had it with Remus. Sirius was too much of a big kid and Arthur would have likely thought he was stepping out of bounds on it, and he doubted it was a subject Vernon would have ever thought to bring up with his nephew. And of course if the man had ever had such a talk with his nephew he would not have really understood. Remus had never been with a man either but he understood the feelings. Like many wizards, he was bi, and had more then one boyfriend in the past mainly when he had been a student. He had loved his wife and had wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, not even married a year before she had been taken from him, and from their son, but he had always gone both ways,

He knew Harry had been watching him with Lucius and had seen their hands together. He had seen the look on the faces of them both and knew Severus was wondering if Lucius and he would perhaps date one day. But for his son he knew a very different question was running through his head. Tonks had only died three months ago, and he was sure his dad was still mourning his late wife. His dad barely left the house and spent most of his time with Harry and Teddy. Teddy went to be with his grandparents often enough but Remus never really took the time away for himself. And Harry was right; Remus was definitely still in mourning.

Even if he had been ready though he was worried how Harry would react or would have reacted. Harry had loved Tonks so much, not as a mother figure even though married to his dad, but as a friend and as family. She was not only married to his dad but one of his few links left to Sirius.

Harry turned to his dad when he noticed his brother was still sleeping. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Remus shook his head. "We were simply talking Harry and having tea. You know I'm definitely not ready for a relationship with anyone yet."

He knew his son wanted him happy and he would want him to move on with his lie and have love again. There was no doubt in Remus' mind that Harry would encourage him one day to move on with someone else. And if he thought even after only three months that Remus was ready to move on, he likely would. But Harry knew too well that his dad was nursing a broken heart and he needed time to work on that first.

Remus looked down at his younger son. "Lucius is a nice man though and I have enjoyed talking to him. I would not be opposed to spending more time with him."

Harry was not too surprised to hear that. "You two did look like you were having a good laugh and you know me and Tonks' parents have said you need a life."

Andromeda and Ted both reminded their son in law every time he brought Teddy to them that he needed to consider starting to get out. Like Harry they were not encouraging him to date as it had only been over three months, but they knew Remus becoming a hermit was not going to do him any good, or their grandson either. They considered Harry to be a grandson as well and thought that both boys needed their dad, the eighteen year old as much as the six month old. Tonks would have wanted her husband to have moved on with his life and been the dad to his two boys that he was meant to be.

Remus had never really thought bout being friends with Lucius but he had a nice talk with him. And he couldn't deny he would not mind doing it again. He definitely was not sure even when he was ready if it would ever become romantic, but having a new friend could not hurt. And because of Harry's husband as well as his friendship with Draco would mean he would likely see more of Lucius around anyways.

Remus decided to turn the tables back on his son. "How did last night go cub? I know you were really scared."

Harry blushed a bit but he smiled. "Sev was really sweet and gentle. I mean he knew it was my....and he tried to make it good for me."

His son definitely was as red as a bet in the face and Remus had to contain some chuckles. He had no doubt that Severus had known his son was a virgin. Even if the fact that harry had never had a relationship in school had not been so obvious as it had been. No one had missed the nervous blushing when Harry had been taken away from the wedding by his husband. And they had known it was not simply because of the man who he was going off with.

He was grateful his son didn't give him any detail about the se for that was more then even he wanted to hear from his son but Harry spoke of the emotions and talk. Remus had once been good friends with Severus in school and had known the man would be good to his son.

Harry looked up. "Severus will be living in the bedroom across the hall. But I am glad that it went well. And maybe one day.....well if he wants more...."

Remus looked at his son and pulled him into a hug. "You're bonded till one dies, you have plenty of time to figure those things out. I'm sure you will."

He could see his son was battling with emotions and an attraction to the man he was married to. From what he knew of the elf magic used, there had to be at the very least a physical attraction between the men for it to have worked. He didn't have to ask Severus; he could see his old friend and now son in law, was very much attracted to his husband and cared for him before even Harry saved him. He knew Severus had been a bit hurt at how Harry had reacted t the wedding news, and would have loved to take Harry on a proper honeymoon. I Harry was willing for it to be a proper marriage down the line, it would be. The only one standing in the way from it being that way already was Harry and his concerns and mixed feelings on the marriage.

Harry hoped his dad was right. "Well one good thing will be when you're ready to date; Lucius should be around for you, with my husband around."


	10. baby talk

Severus had settled well enough into life living here at Grimmauld. He had resumed making potions for the three major hospitals in the UK as well as for Hogwarts. Draco would take over doing the potions for the school once he was done his apprenticeship but Horace could not be trusted with it. Severus found the lab which he had used in the order days to be as good as the one he had at Spinner's End and his life had changed very little. Teddy was a pretty quiet baby and didn't disrupt sleep it seemed which had of course been a nice find. He knew he could have moved to one of the bedrooms on the other floors of the house but he didn't. He liked being across from his husband though he was holding out some small hope his husband would ask him to move across with him since Harry had the master suite.

He remembered the response Harry had to finding out they had to marry, when ever he thought maybe they would have a future together. Harry had fainted and then had looked like he was being sent off to his execution. Harry had agreed to the wedding and on their wedding day he had been good. And when they made love their wedding night Harry had called it their home. But they had not even kissed in the month since and they lived little better then roommates.

He reminded himself it would take time and that he would not push his husband for more, until Harry might be ready for more. Remus had actually encouraged him to pursue more, that he thought his son wanted more but was just scared to ask.

He came up from his lab and was surprised to find Harry and his brother in the kitchen. "I hadn't realized you were home from the academy already."

Harry sighed. "I had animagi training this afternoon and I suffered one too many dizzy spells and was sent home."

Severus had been impressed when he learned his husband had been offered a chance to train as an animagi. Auror training normally took three years and a further for officer training. Very rarely did they even take the animagi test to see if they could be an animagi, until year three. Harry had doubted s he had been fast tracked, two years to be an officer and teach at the academy, they would test him for it was for field work. Severus was a snake but he had been well into his twenties, and the marauders had taken years teaching themselves to learn. Harry had been amazed when he was allowed to take it and proud when he announced he'd be an eagle.

Though some of Harry's friends had joked he could eat his own husband in their animagi forms, they had thought it was cool. Severus was not surprised his husband had been exhausted though. He had been at the ministry since dawn and trying to be an animagi was definitely exhausting training work as well.

Severus surprised his husband by taking Teddy for a burp. "And your dad?"

Harry shocked him with this. "He and Lucius have gone out for dinner, just friends my dad adamantly reminded me. I think they headed for muggle London."

Severus had a talk with his brother when his husband and Remus had a father son talk. Lucius could not deny he was perhaps attracted or more to Remus but they both knew he was too recently a widow to even consider dating, not to mention he had a seven month old son to be concerned about as well. But Lucius was interested in being friends at the very least with the man and perhaps in a year or so down the line when Remus was ready, to date. Lucius was also a widow of course and from the final battle but his had started out as a loveless arranged marriage and had progressed to a spite filled marriage where his wife had tried to kill him more then once. Lucius was happy to finally be free of the marriage; the only good thing coming of it was his beloved son. Widowhood and sons seemed the only thing they had in common but both Harry and Severus thought given time they could actually be a cute couple.

He looked down at what he realized was his honorary brother in law, Remus having never officially adopted Harry, and smiled. He had never thought he would be much for kids. He had loved Draco and had helped to raise him but he had given up the thought of kids of his own long ago. He had told Lucius after dealing with students he would never want one. Lucius reminded him he'd love his own more, and he only stressed over students as they seemed to want to blow up his lab. He had always been a good head of house, open door to his kids, the one thing he missed truly about not returning to teaching, really the only thing.

Harry was watching him as Dobby brought them some dinner. "You know you're a natural with him. I never thought I'd say this, but you'd make a great dad."

Severus didn't look up from the little boy and didn't really think about what came out of his mouth. "Maybe one day I'll be doing this with one of ours."

He realized what he had said too late and he could not take it back. He definitely meant it but he was scared about his husband feeling like he was pressured. Harry didn't say anything and when Teddy was done being burped he took his little brother and he disappeared up the stairs. Severus heard him make the excuse he was going to change his brother and put him down but he knew Harry was avoiding the talk and he was kicking himself when Harry was gone.

As Harry put his brother down he thought about the words and he couldn't really deny he could see it as well. He had always wanted to be a dad and he could not see himself waiting till h was a widower. And he couldn't deny really that he could see having children with his husband.

Downstairs his husband looked ready to apologize to him but he stopped Severus and actually kissed him, just a brush. "Maybe one day, I'd like that too."


	11. winter romance

By Christmas time Severus decided it was time to try and make some head way with his husband. They were to have Christmas Eve at the Burrow but a quiet Christmas here with the Malfoys joining them. Severus had asked his brother for some help coming up with a special gift for his husband but he wanted more then that, and he had planned a special day for him and Harry as well. He hoped Harry would agree to what Severus knew was basically asking his husband on a date, but was reminded that Remus had told him Harry was interested but just a bit scared about his feelings right now.

Christmas Eve he would have been excused from going to the Burrow with the others but Severus had gone. He knew the family meant a lot to Harry, and it was the first one since the family had lost Ron. He had never thought that he would have been looking forward to a day spent there or that he would even survive one but he could not deny it had been perhaps bearable. He was happy though that Christmas morning would just be them and the Malfoys.

Harry and Draco had been friends during the last year of school, and Remus and Lucius had been going for dinner, or a show once a week at least. Since Teddy was too young to really know the holiday they had not had to get up early, and waited until Ted and Andromeda had arrived for they had been invited as well.

Severus handed his husband his gift when it was the last one. "I wanted something special for you on our first Christmas together."

Harry handed him his own package. "I was kind of thinking the same thing. I hope you like."

The gift he had received from Harry was far more traditional, a potions book, but it was an extremely rare one which he wondered where Harry had found it. Harry admitted that he had been into the dozen or more vaults he had inherited from Sirius and his parents and had found more then money in them. In the Black vaults he had found a king's ransom in books, jewels and other items and when he had seen this book was from Salazar Slytherin himself, he knew his husband would love it. Though most o his gifts were on the same theme, rare potions ingredients as always from Lucius, the book meant a lot to him.

Harry's gift from his husband was a bit more surprising and it took a bit of explanation. He had known Harry would get a lot of quidditch and defence type items, some gift certificates for shops as well. He had instead decided to link the date he had arranged and the gift together. Harry found a beautiful scarf done in a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, and a small charm size pair of skates.

Severus explained. "I had hoped maybe the day after tomorrow you would agree to come on a date with me. I'd really like a chance to get closer to you."

Harry put the scarf around his neck and reached to gently brush his husband with a kiss. "I like the sounds of that, though I never pictured you on skates."

Shrugging he admitted that it had been a suggestion from Lucius really who had thought that they could look to the muggle world. Severus was never one for flying really and he thought that the two husbands could find something interesting to try in the muggle world. Lucius had been reminded of taking Draco skating when he was little and had told his brother of a beautiful outdoor skating plaza in London that would be a great place to take his husband.

Harry was laughing a bit. "I must say it seems a pretty funny first date, though I guess we're doing it backwards. But you might need a padding spell."

Severus had been thinking the same thing. "I know just the right spell and I don't know, spending a cold day with my husband might be quite romantic."

Lucius had been the one who had suggested that skating and being out doors might give Severus more reason to be hands on with his husband, wrapping his arms around him to keep him warm. And then maybe curling in front of a fire with a mug of hot chocolate. Severus still thought making a fool of himself on skates might not be the best idea of a date but was reminded by his brother Harry didn't know how to skate either and was just another excuse for contact as well.

Draco snickered when he heard his Uncle. "Pansy and I have enjoyed the benefits of that date more then once in the past."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been a bit surprised by his gift and the date suggestion but he was going. Remus had reminded him he had said he wanted to give his husband a chance. Harry had been thinking about the child talk since that day. He and his husband had rarely even had a kiss since then. He was married to the man for life but that was no longer his excuse, he could not deny he wanted to have more with him. And if nothing more seeing Severus skate would be a good laugh.

They came to this beautiful outdoor skating rink in London and once they were both on skates and has a cushioning spell on them they went onto the ice. Harry could see why Lucius had likely recommended it for he clung to his husband. Neither had great balance but in the hour or so it took them to make a lap and a half of the rink at their pace, Harry had to admit he had not laughed that much in far too long and was having an amazing time with his husband.

Severus finally noticed he was growing cold. "There is a beautiful coffee shop I am told near by where we could have some hot chocolate and warm by the fire."

Harry liked the sounds of that. "I wouldn't mind curling up with you by a fire as long as we have some marshmallows."

Laughing Severus could not deny he was relieved to come off the skates before he did a face plant though he would have done it again, and saw Lucius' idea definitely had merit as the two of them headed to the shop where they had hot chocolate by a fire and talked. They were more at ease then they had ever been and seeing their date had run longer then expected Severus even managed to sneak his husband away for a late dinner as well.

Severus turned to him when they got home and Harry was about to head for a shower. "I thought maybe since today went well, or I thought it did, maybe we would..."

Harry cut him off with a kiss, a longer but still tender kiss then they had before. "I would like to continue to do this. I want to know the man that I have married."

As Harry slipped away they both had the day on their mind and were both thinking the same thing. Dating after they were married and had consummated their marriage might be a bit backwards but they both wanted it. Severus could not deny he wanted to share a bed with Harry and make love to him but it was more then just wanting to jump his bones. And Harry seemed to be having the same mix of emotions on it.


	12. valentine's day

As odd as it seemed to say about one's husband Severus and Harry had been dating since the skating date and had been growing closer to each other. They had kissed quite a bit but Severus remained in his bedroom across the hall from Harry. But when Valentine's Day rolled around Severus decided he wanted to have a romantic night with his husband and hoped perhaps it would be another step for them towards getting to the next stage. He loved Harry, falling in love with him, and he wanted his husband to be his. He wanted to share a bed and a life, and to have the children they had both spoken of the day they had been with Teddy in the kitchen.

It seemed Lucius even though pursuing a widower was having more luck. Remus had agreed to have a date, just a trial run with Lucius, still not sure he was ready. They had been having dinner twice a week since October and Harry reminded his dad it was no different really then that. But he knew his dad was still feeling guilt since his wife had only been dead seven months. But even Andromeda and Ted had encouraged him and were taking Teddy for the weekend so neither Harry or Remus had any reason to back out of the dates they had been invited on. They knew their son in law and honorary grandson well enough.

Harry and Remus both seemed nervous as they helped each other get ready. For Remus it was the first official date he had since his wife and for Harry it was a sense of knowing he was ready to take the net step with his husband. But there was a difference between being ready for the net step and being prepared for it. He had already slept with his husband once, so it was not like the first time, but he wanted if it happened for it to be for real, to make love to his husband.

Lucius was the first to whisk his date off for the evening but Severus was not far behind. He had been gone most of the day and Harry wondered what he had up his sleeve. Severus just took his husband by the arm and told him simply to get ready and he was soon to see where they went.

Severus had considered taking him some where romantic like Paris but he decided to wait till Harry would agree to a honeymoon. "I hope you approve."

Harry looked around him when he opened his eyes. "What is this place?"

It had take him quite some time to decide where to bring Harry, wanting some place romantic but not the traditional sort. Lucius had made a number of suggestions but he was not like his brother and he knew that Harry would not expect such things. Harry was not married to Lucius, he was married to him. And seeing how Harry had been living and knowing other then the house Harry didn't touch either the Potter or Black fortunes, not since school now that he had a job, he knew he was right. Harry between his family and the Black fortunes was richer then Lucius.

He had brought Harry to Scotland but not Loch Ness, to Loch Lomond where he had often been for ingredients himself. There was a beautiful country inn where he had made arrangements for them to collect a picnic dinner from and they were to be taken out on the water by one of the local fishing boats. They could have had food supplied not by the inn but he had thought they had so much fun going muggle before they would so again.

A nice plump woman who ran the inn with her husband appeared with a basket. "Ah there are our newlyweds. The dinner you asked, but I fear a storm is due in."

Severus looked at the skies and shrugged. "There should be time enough for the boat and sunset over the lake if nothing else."

Far from a fancy yacht like Lucius would have suggested they went down to the water and took one of the small fishing boats. It was owed by the brother of the woman who owned the inn. They could have taken one of the tourist boats from the main port down the way but Severus had wanted his husband to himself. Harry readily agreed and his husband helped him onto the boat Harry had to admit that his husband had planned a very romantic day for them.

Unfortunately not even wizards had control over the weather and about an hour into the sailing trip the rain started coming down and the captain suggested heading back for the inn. He commented his sister always put on a good board and was sure to feed them under a better roof. Harry didn't mind as they had seen the sunset.

Sure enough back at the inn they were ushered into the small dining room and some fine roast beef dinners were placed before them. "I told you about the weather."

Harry smiled and answered for his husband. "Well then I guess we will just have to enjoy the beautiful music and fine food here before the fire instead of outdoors."

Pleased his husband didn't mind the turn of events it was not the way he had wanted the night to do but Severus couldn't deny that the food was good or curling up before the fire and listening to the music as well as the rain coming down outside, was perhaps still romantic. The storm was really coming down as they finished dessert before the fire and since the woman didn't know about magic she insisted they should spend the night and offered up the last suite she had left. Severus was not certain but Harry nodded and they were led into a lovely room with a big king size bed.

Severus pointed at the couch. "I can sleep there if you would feel more comfortable."

Harry didn't answer at first but drew his husband in for a long drawn out kiss and began undoing the front of his shirt. "I want my husband to take me to bed."

Severus looked at him for a moment to make sure he meant it before leading Harry back towards the bed undressing them as they went. As he lowered Harry down against the pillows he found none of the reluctance or fear in Harry as there had been the first time. He still went low and gentle for he knew Harry still needed some stretching and it was only his second time, but that night they made love a number of times.

Later as they lay together and were about to fall asleep Harry snuggled against him. "I want you to move across the hall, I want to share my bed with my husband."


	13. Teddy's birthday

Harry had decided he would surprise his husband and he hoped Lucius could keep his tongue. He knew Lucius was his husband's best friend but Lucius had been encouraging their relationship from day one. Severus had moved across the hall when they had returned from their night at the inn, Remus having been relieved to see his son had finally grown close to his husband and though he and Severus were still living mainly as roommates though now were sharing a bed with each other, they seemed to be both dedicated to making it work out better. They were happy in the bedroom and they shared a lot of time over food or playing chess but if one did not know they were married they might never have thought of it. But they had continued to go on dates as much as they could and Remus knew with time they would get there, seeing that both men were starting to see the two of them falling in love.

Harry had over heard his husband tell Lucius some time before that he didn't think that Harry was ready for a honeymoon. He could hear the disappointment in his voice and knew his husband would have happily gone on one when they wed. Harry had been the one who had been reluctant to be with him. Harry though was ready for one and he thought that some romance and time away would be good for him and his husband. Harry was entitled to six weeks off during the training season and since he was at the academy still he had a further six weeks off in the summer. He had not used a single week since he started at the academy ad decided to ask for a week off in the end of March when he knew his husband would not be too busy.

Lucius had been only too happy to help plan a honeymoon for him as Harry was not really skilled in such things. Lucius ignored Harry when he told him he could afford to pay for his own honeymoon for he was richer then Lucius. Lucius had told his brother since they had such a small wedding; he would be paying for it. Harry had got to know Lucius because of his dad and his husband as well as Draco and he knew better then to argue with the man.

On the day of his little brother's first birthday they were having a birthday party for him. Teddy's grandparents as well as the Weasleys were coming, Bill and Fleur had welcomed their son in the end of February, naming the baby Ronald William Weasley in honour of Ron of course and Penny was now pregnant with a little girl. Hermione was also coming and Harry was surprised when she asked if she could bring a friend.

Harry turned to his husband. "I know it is my brother's birthday and yours is not for a few more weeks, but I wanted to give you your gift early."

Severus whose birthday was during the planned trip was surprised. "What is this? An itinerary?"

Harry smiled and explained to his husband he had over head Lucius' offer for a honeymoon ad he had thought it was a good idea. They had bee growing so much closer to one another and Harry thought it might be the last step. He could not deny looking at Teddy and then Ronnie later, he could not stop thinking about a baby but he thought he and his husband would likely wait longer, he doubted Severus would be ready this soon. But his husband was thinking the same thing. He had wanted to be a dad for years and the thought of a daughter, or son, with his husband made him smile.

Harry refused to tell his husband where they were going through actually he had no idea either for Lucius had insisted it be a surprise. But Severus swore he would be able to take the time off and there was nothing he wanted more then to go away with his husband. He told himself it was a step towards Harry perhaps agreeing to a baby in the future, reminding himself his husband was not even nineteen. But Harry could have worked a pregnancy into his training other then the animagi.

Remus had come into the room and he smiled when he heard what was happening. "I am happy or the two of you, but the guests are arriving."

Harry laughed ad grabbed his gift for his brother. "We would not want to keep the birthday boy waiting. I am sure I have the best gift anyways."

There was no doubt Harry had got his little brother a broom, he had spoken of it more then once. Sirius had given Harry his baby broom for his first birthday. Remus had no doubt that Harry would soon be showing his little brother how to fly on it. He was happy to hear about the honeymoon ad he was hoping Harry and his husband might start for a child of their own as he knew both men would make amazing dads.

Lucius and Draco had come for the party but the last ones to arrive were Hermione and her surprise guest who Harry had been surprised to see. Harry had no idea who she had decided to bring with her and had been happy to think she was moving on. The Weasleys encouraged her to, like the Tonks encouraged Remus to.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Viktor has been working for the new diplomacy program started after the war. He has been helping me move on."

Harry hugged her and shook Viktor's hand. "You're welcome here Viktor, especially if you're helping my sister smile again."

As they went towards the party Hermione assured him that Molly and Arthur not only knew that she had started dating but only casually, but that she had asked to brig him today. The couple had not only been supportive of her moving on but had told her to invite Viktor for dinner at the Burrow some time. They had just started dating, like Remus she was a bit reluctant after losing Ron but Viktor was a good guy. They had kept in contact after fourth year and when he moved to London in October he had started coming to see her more often and started dating after Christmas. Hermione he noticed no longer wore the engagement ring on the front of her clothes though he had no doubt it was on her still, not a hundred percent over her loss of course.

Harry turned to his brother and smiled as Teddy was all over the little broom he bought him. "I will turn you into the next great seeker little brother."


	14. honeymoon romance

The day had come for Harry and Severus to take off on their honeymoon and they were both excited to be going. They both had babies on their mind even more and Remus was the only one they had both confided in. He had tried to convince both men to talk to each other for he could see neither his son nor his old friend had told each other, Harry having mentioned they had spoken of it hypothetically months before but had not spoken of it since. Remus thought the two of them would make such amazing parents if they ever got off their asses and told each other they wanted it. Harry was so amazing with Teddy and even Severus was, both with Draco when he was a baby and growing up and now with Teddy as well. He knew his old friend had always wanted kids and now he was married and had a chance.

Harry had promised his dad he would talk to his husband on the topic when they were away. Their love life had definitely improved since Valentine's Day and he had little doubt that they would make proper use of their honeymoon. Lucius and Remus had given the same talk and got the same response from Severus. They both thought the boys needed to come to their senses and stood watching as the two took off. They had been dating for real for over a month ad while it would be time before it would be more, Remus could not deny down the road he could see himself being married to this man and Lucius was thinking the same thing.

Harry and Severus had no idea where they were going and when they opened their eyes they were amazed. It was not until they had seen the note from Lucius waiting for them in the suite behind them that they knew they had been sent to a hotel in Switzerland which was right on the shores of Lake Geneva.

Severus pulled him in for a long tender kiss."Thank you for my birthday gift, I have a feeling I am going to enjoy this more then some potions book."

Harry laughed and drew him into the suite. "I would hope you would prefer a vacation away with your husband then some book."

Severus would have taken Harry to bed right away but they found a picnic basket waiting for them and a note from Lucius about walking trails and some exercise and talk was a good way to get the blood pumping. Harry was thinking of a different way of getting the blood pumping and though Severus was thinking the same he had a feeling he knew what his meddling brother wanted to happen for he had been telling Severus to ask his husband about starting a family. Harry would only have to take a semester off from his training for a baby if that, he was nearly done his practical side and all he would have to do is postpone further animagi.

Harry agreed for the walk and the two of them headed out of the beautiful chalet like hotel and headed out along one of the trails along the beautiful lake. The lake and the mountain were extremely beautiful at this time of spring and while other people may have preferred a tropical beach some where Lucius had known this would suit his brother and Harry far better. As they sat down for the picnic some time later Harry and his husband both agreed Lucius had made a good choice.

Lunch was nearly over and Severus decided to broach it. "I was hoping that maybe we could start trying for a baby, if you're ready. I mean we could wait if......."

Harry cut him off with a long warm kiss. "I want that too. I have been thinking about it since we had that talk over my brother, but more since we made love."

They both realized with a smile they had been both worried about broaching the subject but as they headed back to the chalet they spoke and realized that they were hoping for two or three kids. They would both love a son or two but after Severus had helped raised Draco and Harry had been helping with Teddy, they could picture a little bundle of pink in their arms soon enough. Either way though they hoped it would be for them soon enough. Severus knew that his brother and Remus, not to mention Draco would be happy to hear that the two of them were talking about having a family together.

As he took his husband to bed finally when they got back to the chalet Severus had to remind himself not to cast the contraceptive spell. As they made love for the rest of the day they definitely made a good start on a baby.

Later that night they took a break for dinner out on the balcony of their room Severus smiled. ``I hope you don`t expect me to have a son named James Sirius. ``

Harry shook his head. ``I had thought we could choose a name we both liked for our son or daughter. The baby is both of ours after all. ``

They both thought perhaps an original name which might have special meaning for them or honour their families or loved ones in a way was the better option. They reminded themselves they had just started trying tonight and it would be some time before they would have to worry about names but they both were loving the thought of having their own little one in their arms soon enough. Harry might have been young still but Severus had been waiting so long to start his own family. He had always told himself because he had not found a person he would have wanted to procreate with and it seemed he had just had to wait longer then most for true love but he was glad he had waited for that. He was glad that Harry would be the father of his children and that he was his future.

Severus drew his husband back to bed soon enough and they made love through the night and were awake to watch the sunrise over the mountains together in each others arms out on their balcony. Harry was glad they had waited for their honeymoon till they were truly in love for this was far more special then it would have been before. And though he knew it could take time, he had a secret wish they would get pregnant on this trip for Severus birthday was during it.

Severus was feeling the same way as his husband. "It would be the perfect birthday gift if we were to conceive this week."


	15. dizzy spells

Harry and Severus had returned from Switzerland the second week of April and though Harry had to return to work and Severus to his lab they still spent as much time together as they could. Harry would be done his first of two years in mid June until September, Severus having known Harry had considered teaching DADA when he was done instead of the academy and he was willing to live with Harry at the school though by then Draco would be the potions teacher, for he could still have a lab there and do his work for the hospital as Draco was better cut out for teaching but with his dad and brother, his husband and talk of a baby he was not sure any more and was considering staying put in London wanting to be close to his dad when he made Remus a Grandpa. Right now he had turned down a chance to try out for the national team this year for he was hoping soon to be pregnant.

Remus was doing much better though Harry was worried when the one year anniversary would arrive, both for his dad and for Hermione. But Draco and Pansy`s wedding would come first and Remus had already agreed far ahead of time to be Lucius' date. Lucius had actually been thinking he and Severus should take their men away after the actual anniversary. They would both want to be there, not for the heroic celebrations but Remus to honour his wife and be with her parents and Harry be there for him and for Hermione and the Weasleys as well. But they both thought both men would likely use the time away after, and Lucius was willing to take Teddy. Draco and Pansy had chosen their wedding time knowing their honeymoon would take them from the memorial. Draco's mom had been killed as a Death Eater and though like Lucius, Pansy`s parents as well as the Crabbes were spies, the Zaibini's always neutral, they chose to be away.

Just over a month after Harry and his husband had returned from their honeymoon Lucius and Severus were waiting for their men to return. Remus had gone to take Teddy to his grandparents for the night and Harry was late getting home from work. They were supposed to be taking them out for dinner and were going to suggest the trip for the day after the anniversary, and were surprised when the two came through at the same time.

Severus was worried for his husband looked quite pale and he knew his husband too well."Harry you were suppose to take it easy in training, you barely slept. ``

Harry kissed his husband on the lips. ``I know, Alastor sent me to the medic again because of dizzy spells. Seems a good thing I can already turn into an eagle.`

For a moment Severus did not seem to notice anything but Lucius had not missed the look between father and son or the fact that Remus had come home with his older son and not from the Tonks` house which is where Lucius had believed him to be. Remus had dropped his younger son off early when he had got an anxious call from the ministry which had made him panic that his son was in danger and only the news though had calmed him.

Harry smiled as he realized his husband still did not catch on. ``I will have to stick with the books though but Moody assured me he can work that out for now.``

Severus finally caught on for he knew there were few reasons his husband would slow down. "You're pregnant? We're having a baby?"

Smiling Harry placed his husband's hand on his belly and confirmed he had been told by the healer that he was just over five weeks pregnant meaning the baby was due early January and Harry would be able to train right up till Christmas and would only have to return the following fall for one more term. Moody was actually going to allow him to do it a lot from home on paternity leave so he might finish without the last term or in the summers. Harry would be doing some work that summer but on his own time, which Severus was lad to hear for he still hoped to whisk his husband off for time way after the memorial.

Severus drew him in close. "This mean you delivered on my birthday gift unless my math is off the mark."

Harry shook his head. "The healer said this little one was conceived near the end of our honeymoon. It seems the Alps has worked the magic for us."

Lucius and Remus were waiting excited for the couple and Remus now that his old friend knew was able to show his absolute joy. He loved the thought of becoming a grandfather even if his second son was only a year old. He knew Lily and James would have loved to be there for their son, even if James knew the sire, but he would do his best to be the best grandfather that the baby could have for he knew James or Sirius would have been.

As they headed for dinner Harry admitted he had thought of waiting for a more romantic way to tell him but he had doubted he could hide it from his husband very long for he had been dying to tell him. He had been reminded nearly fainting at work had got them to talk babies for the first time and it seemed fitting.

Severus grabbed the floo powder. 'I think it is time we take you two out for dinner and feed my husband and daughter.....or son.`

Harry smiled as he kissed his husband. ``I would not mind a little girl either but if we do not get her this time then maybe next.`

Dinner was such a happy event and Harry could not wait to tell his friends especially Draco and Hermione as well as the twins who would be the happiest for them, but tonight he was the happiest to be sharing it with his husband and Dad. Severus and Lucius did mention their thoughts on a trip in the end of June and both their partners had agreed it would be good for them.

That night at home Severus drew his husband in close. "You have made me so happy; I have wanted to be a Daddy for so long."


	16. ultrasound joy

Harry\s pregnancy had been quite an easy one other then the fainting spells which had stopped nearly all together once Harry left off any practical work. Moody had been thrilled to learn Harry was pregnant, he cared deeply for his young protégé, Harry having filled the role once held by his godfather and dad's wife. He would never be a street auror but he still did Moody quite proud. He was happy to help Harry all he could so he could finish his training on time or nearly on time, without putting any pressure on his pregnancy or forcing him from paternity leave before he was ready to be. Severus had no doubt that his husband would return to work after only a few months and probably be doing studies long before that anyways for Harry had never been one to sit and do nothing.

In the end of June there were memorials every where for the final battle. Harry went with his husband, his Dad and brother, and the Malfoys, to the one at school. The Weasleys had been there of course and Hermione had been accompanied by Viktor. They had a lunch after the ceremony at the Burrow. Hermione had surprised them when she announced she and Viktor were engaged, since it had only been a year since Ron had died. But Molly and Arthur were some of the happiest for her. Lucius and Remus were going strong but it would be some time before Remus was willing to get that far, but he had also been married at the time and had a son.

Though they had been happy to be there for the Weasleys and Harry for his dad, Harry and his dad were both happy to get away for the week with their other halves. Andromeda and Ted had been happy to take their grandson home with them. They raised Teddy for three months alone before the war ended and Harry and Remus with Teddy stayed with them for a month after. Teddy and in a way Harry was the only family they had left and never had a second thought when asked to take him.

They spent a week in the South of France and came back in time for the three month mark for Harry. They could have had it in France but Harry wanted Draco and Teddy to be there for it for they were a part of his life. They were to go to the Burrow to tell the Weasleys and Tonks when they were done.

Harry was nervous when they went into the hospital."I don't know why I am so nervous; I guess it is just the excitemet. I have wanted to see this baby so much."

Severus kissed him tenderly. "I want to see this baby as much as you do and find out if the nursery needs to be blue or pink."

They were both happy either way; they just wanted to have a beautiful healthy baby in their arms in six months time. They both hoped for at least one little girl down the line but they would be over the moon about a little boy. They were both talking nurseries even though Harry had never thought to see that side of his husband but it had definitely made him smile from it. He kept picturing his husband holding their baby for the first time in his arms.

Remus loved watching his son pregnant and enjoying it, something he had missed with Tonks a lot. Tonks was with her parents the later months before she gave birth He was happy his son had his husband by his side through all of this but he was even happier that he was with his son through all of this.

When Harry was on the table Remus kissed his son on the head."It always seems more real when you see the baby for the first time, see that little image."

Harry smiled as the healer started the exam."It has been morning sickness and the one sonogram so far. It will be nice to have the picture."

The image of the baby appeared on the screen as his husband was echoing his thoughts, for he did not have the little one growing inside of him. When the baby started to move and there was a baby bump it would become more and more real for them but as they watched the image and the healer assured them their little baby was healthy and strong, and they saw all of the different parts. Even Lucius and Draco were drinking in the sight, Teddy not sure what was happening in his dad's arms.

Harry reached out and touched the magic screen."My little baby."

Severus had tears in his eyes."Are we having a little boy or girl?"

They all beamed when the healer told them the news and the man had printed numerous copies of the ultrasound image for them. They knew many at the lunch waiting for them would want a copy of the ultrasound picture for them. Harry could not wait to share the news of his healthy baby with those he loved, and start planning for the rest of his pregnancy and for the birth of the baby as well.

Remus handed his son a little stuffed rabbit which he had turned from green for the right color."I wanted to be the first one to give my grandbaby a gift."

Harry smiled as he hugged the little bunny to him."Now if I could just convince everyone else to give gifts like this and not give me some baby shower."

As he headed to the Burrow and they told the news and passed out pictures he knew he was right about the baby shower, there was already talking about it. Harry just shook his head and his husband reminded him they just loved him and wanted the best for the baby. Harry was reminded of how much of his life he had spent alone without family other than abusive relatives. It was at Hogwarts he had finally found friends and loved ones, and his little baby would have so much love in their life.

Author note: So I am taking a vote on gender


	17. gender revealed

Hermione and Viktor had decided not to wait long to be married and had decided to wed the first weekend in September and were married in England for it had been Viktor's home for some time. Hermione had gone to see his family in Bulgaria a few times but as they would be spending their life in the UK. The Weasleys had kept their promise to support her in her wedding to Viktor and they were all there to watch as Hermione had become Mrs Hermione Krum. She wore a pendant around her neck which had been a gift to her from Viktor who had Harry help him get his hands on the engagement ring from Ron which Hermione had stopped wearing around her neck when she and Viktor had become serious for she had felt guilty. Viktor had it turned into a pendant for her, assuring her he understood how much Ron had meant to her and that he would always have a place in her heart.

It was in October though that Harry found himself being the center of attention when the baby shower he had been dreading and trying to avoid like the plague, happened. The Weasleys were hosting it but many of his school friends were coming both male ad female, and Hermione who was back from her honeymoon. Lucius and Draco were both there as well. Though they had said it was to support Severus and Harry who neither had wanted the shower, the couple knew Pansy was dragging Draco and Lucius was coming to be with Remus. Lucius had admitted he planned to propose to Remus by Valentine's Day if not earlier. He wanted to adopt Teddy and start a family with Remus, even though he was aware that would mean he would have to be the first pregnant male Malfoy in history.

The back gardens of the Burrow were filled with pink balloons and though Harry had not wanted a shower, he was touched, and remained since his husband was staying. He had told Severus if one of them was going to have to be there for the baby shower, then they both would have to be. Severus had been happy to agree.

Molly handed Harry a plate full of food. "I have dealt with enough pregnancies of my own and my family to know how to keep you here."

Harry laughed as he accepted the food and sunk down into a chair. "Thank you Molly. For all of this."

Of course Molly had not only been pregnant six times but she had two grandchildren and besides Harry, Fred and Alicia recently found out they were expecting as well. He had been touched to see Penny there for she and Percy had welcomed their daughter Enid Penelope only a week before, baby Ronnie now just over seven months. Fred and Alicia would not know if it was a boy or girl for them till just before Christmas and George and Angie were trying.

The gifts started coming and Harry was over whelmed especially when told by Lucius and his son and Pansy that the Malfoys would be decorating the nursery for them. But he was touched by the beautiful quilt from Molly and a cradle from his dad. There was no doubt from all the pink that they were expecting a little girl.

Harry was surprised when for the first time since his wedding there was an appearance from Lord Elsor of the elves. "I had thought you returned to your home."

Elsor nodded. "My family has but we have learned of the pending arrival of your child and I have come to offer your child a blessing and a gift."

The elf had bee the one who had come to Harry and Severus in the woods when Severus was dying and had given Harry a way to save him. He had not known what he had been agreeing to but he had been willing, to save the man who had saved his life so many times before. The fact he was expected to marry Severus and spend his life bonded with him had been a shock and Harry could still remember the fact that he had fainted when he had been told. Severus assured him he had not taken it personal, that if he had not known of the elf custom, he too would have been shocked to learn. But now they were happily married and were expecting their first of what they hoped to be more then one child, and they could not even imagine lie without each other or their little girl any more.

Elsor smiled as he performed a blessing that like those performed at their wedding they could not understand for it was in Elfish but both Harry and Severus who had their hands both on Harry's belly, could feel the warm tingle of life ad the magic of the elf flooding through them.

When the blessing was done Elsor placed a small gift with Harry. "This is to open the day your daughter is born, a gift for her to keep her safe from any harm."

Harry touched the gift and placed it way. "Thank you Lord Elsor, it is your magic which has given me my husband and now our baby. Thank you."

Elsor shook his head before he left. "No. It is you Harry that has given your husband his life, your willingness to sacrifice for him which brought you here."

As they watched the elf leave Severus drew his husband into his arms and assured Harry that he agreed with the words that the elf had said. He had thought he would die alone in those woods ad after having lived most of his life alone he had been prepared. But Harry had refused to leave him, eve knowing the risk of being in the woods, saying that the final battle was not yet to be fought and that he would not allow Severus to die alone. Severus may not have died in those woods but Harry had kept his word in more ways then one. For when the day came, hopefully decades from now, when he died, he would have his husband and a family. Harry was not the only one who had grown up without much family. Lucius was to Severus what Remus and the Weasleys were to Harry, a family in all but blood.

Later that evening when they were home Harry looked at the door which they had found warded now, which led to the soon to be nursery for their little girl. It would be odd to have some pink in the home, the only girl in a house full of men.

Severus seemed to know Harry's thoughts. "You know her big Uncle Teddy and probably Uncle Ronnie too will keep an eye on her. Keep all those boys from her."

Harry laughed with tears running down his face. "I have a feeling with a Papa like you our little princess won't be dating till she is eighteen."

Though his husband muttered something that sounded more like thirty, they were both laughing and smiling. Oh they would hope for a son or two down the road but they had definitely been happy since the day they had learned they were having a girl, for their pink.

Author note: So of the 15 reviews, 11 voted and 8 were for girls and 3 for boys. I was leaning towards a boy but it seems a girl won by the landslide. Now to choose a name.


	18. christmas gift

It was Christmas day though you could barely tell for they were having the most unconventional Christmas one could have. Though Harry was not due until January 3rd, he had woken up late the night before in labour and had been brought to the hospital. They should have been home opening Christmas gift but instead the entire family, including all of the Weasleys, the Malfoys and the Tonks were there. They had brought many of the gifts and the kids were tearing into them as were many of the parents as they had been waiting for the news of the arrival of the true Christmas gift that year, the newest little member of their family.

When just before lunch time when the gifts were open and lunch was brought by some hospital staff, word had come that Harry had given birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl, the cheer definitely had picked up. They were not even disappointed when they were told they would need to wait for an hour so the baby could nurse. The gifts were sent to their homes with the elves, and Lucius made arrangements for some Christmas diner to be brought here for he knew at least he and Remus would stay and the new daddies would likely want some of the food as well.

They were all smiling when they were ushered into the room and found both dads curled up in the bed and Severus holding his daughter in his arms. Lucius had known Severus since they were eleven years old and he had never seen his brother as happy as he was right now. He had the same look when he had held Draco.

Harry turned to look at his dad. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter for the first time?"

Remus happily took the small bundle in his arms and looked down at her. "She is so beautiful Harry, your mum and dad would have wanted to be here so much."

The baby was soon making her rounds and everyone agreed that the Christmas gift was definitely a little heart breaker. Both Bill and Remus said that their sons would have to keep very close eye on their little niece when she started school which made Harry laugh for he had said the same thing after the baby shower. She was a beautiful combination of her daddies with thankfully Harry's nose and the shape of his face, and of course to the delight of all, his blazing green eyes, but she had her Papa's high forehead, and long fingers and silky black hair as well as his mouth.

Harry and Severus had decided since Remus and likely Lucius would be her grandpas they would look else where for godfathers. They chose Draco for his close bond with Severus though he had become very close to Harry lately, and Hermione who was still like a sister to Harry. They had considered a Weasley but would next time.

Molly had finally claimed the baby when Hermione had gone to sign off on the forms as her godmother. "And what name have you given my newest granddaughter?"

Severus did the introductions for them. "Our precious little girl we have decided to name Holly Juliet Snape."

They had looked at nature in a way of honouring Lily who had not only been Harry's mum but also a dear friend to Severus. They had been considering Heather but when she was born on Christmas they decided to choose Holly because it seemed a more fitting name for the baby. Juliet was chosen for many reasons; including the fact it was a variation of Julia which linked the baby to her Papa as well as the Malfoys and Remus whose names came from Roman history. But Juliet was also a moon of Uranus linking the baby to her Black roots for she was a Black heir. The child stood for now as the heir to the Princes, Blacks and Potters but they hoped for three and if they did baby Holly would be Lady Potter they decided.

Arthur handed the baby back to Harry with a smile. "A very beautiful name for our second granddaughter."

Fred smiled and placed a hand on his wife's belly. "We found out this morning as we were waiting she will remain one of two. Alicia and I are expecting a boy."

They had to postpone their original ultrasound three days ago and the family was thrilled to learn that the couple were expecting a little boy, their only grandson so far being baby Ronnie. George and Angie still had no luck yet but they had only been trying for a few months so they were not discouraged yet. Lucius shared a smile with Remus as they had news as well but they decided not to take any glory from the new baby and her daddies, and would hold off on telling them for now.

Remus took a picture of the dads and the baby girl. "She is definitely the perfect Christmas surprise."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later those who had been at the hospital were at Grimmauld for a belated Christmas dinner and to welcome Holly home from the hospital as well. Harry was looking forward to the dinner but he bypassed the guests for now for he and his husband were anxious to see the nursery made for Holly. They had no doubt Lucius would have out done himself, especially Severus for he was reminded of the bedrooms that Draco had always had growing up. The room had been blank, a round cradle, a changing table, bookcases along the wall with the window seat except where the wardrobe was, and a rocking chair. They were anxious to see it.

It seemed as they walked in that Lucius had taken to heart the comment about pink in the house finally. The hard wood floors were now covered in soft pink and cream carpets and there were pink and white bedding, window cushions and cushions to the rocking chair. The three walls without the bookcases filled with toys and other items, were beautifully decorated with murals which were inspired by nursery rhymes, though pink and purple was included as often as possible. There was humpty dumpty, the old man in the shoe, and even above the cradle there was the cow jumping over the moon. Harry had tears though at a quidditch themed mobile in pink.

Harry sunk down into the rocking chair to nurse his daughter. "This is beautiful though I do believe the quidditch balls are not pink and purple."

Remus shrugged. "We wanted the room to be the pink you always spoke about though the snitch is still gold."

Harry noticed something on his dad's hand for the first time and realized he was wearing an engagement ring. He knew the time was coming and he was happy for the couple but he was still surprised. He smiled at the thought for he knew Lucius was going to adopt Teddy and they were going to try for another baby, but he had thought it would be at least Valentine's Day before they were engaged. The Tonks had sworn they would support Lucius adopting Teddy when the day came, as long as they continued to have an active role in his life.

Lucius put an arm around Remus. "I proposed on Christmas Eve but Holly there interrupted our news. We plan on being married the first day of summer."

Author note: Holly Juliet Snape: Holly of course is the name of a red berried plant that is used in Christmas decoration. Most of the suggestions were either for Lily or a flower name and since Holly was born on Christmas day I thought Holly was the perfect floral name. Juliet (English) means youthful, was chosen for a moon of Uranus for as the daughter of Harry she is an heir to the Black family though if they have three kids as planned, she will be Lady Potter. But Julia is also a common name among the Roman Empire from which Severus, Lucius and even Remus take their names. Severus considers the Malfoys his family, and a moon also honours Draco.


	19. epilogue: wedding

Harry and Draco loved the fact that their dads were getting married and Draco was gaining a brother and an honorary brother. Remus had never actually adopted Harry so he was just an honorary stepson but Lucius would welcome him into his family officially as Remus was accepting his son. Teddy was the only one young enough for adoption and Lucius would be adopting him and they would soon be trying for another baby. Lucius still shocked his son when ever he said he words but Lucius and Remus had their hearts set on at least one and were hoping for some pink, having three sons between them and Holly was the only pink. Though Draco and Pansy had been married in March had just found out they were expecting though they did not know the gender of the baby yet. Lucius often said Malfoys always had sons first though but the baby could break the mold, they were not sure.

The day of the wedding Harry and his Dad went to visit Tonks' grave with Teddy and her parents. Ted and Andromeda had been happy to be invited to Remus' wedding and swore they would be there. They had already signed off on Lucius adopting Teddy and had a promise they would not only remain in Teddy's but also Harry and Holly's life and even any kids Remus had with Lucius. Remus felt a bit of guilt as he knelt down at the stone but both his son and former in laws reminded him that his wife would have wanted him to move on and be happy, and would have approved of Lucius if she saw the two of them together.

They finally apparated to where the wedding was to be held, a small family ceremony that was to be held in muggle London where they had many of their dates. They had rented one of the boats that did cruises down the river and were to exchange vows on the bow. The Tonks, their three sons, Severus, Holly and Pansy were the only guests, well with Harry and Draco acting as best men for their dads. Harry held Teddy though through the ceremony so he could be a part of it.

The minister smiled. "We have come to join these two men in marriage. Who gives these men in marriage?"

Harry and Draco smiled. "Their sons do."

"Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Lord Malfoy; take Remus as your husband and bond united in body and soul till you are separated by death?"

"I do."

"And do you Remus John Lupin take Lucius as your husband and bond united in body and soul till you are separated by death?"

"I do."

Harry handed a ring to Lucius. "Take this ring and claim our Dad as your husband while I and Teddy stand witness to your vows."

Lucius slid the ring on to Remus. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

Draco handed a ring to Remus. "Take this ring and claim my dad as your husband while I stand witness to your vows."

Remus slid the ring on Lucius. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

"By the powers that be I pronounce you two husbands. Lucius you may kiss your husband."

Lucius drew Remus into a long warm kiss and soon they were signing the contracts and adoption forms. If Harry was not a married man he might have felt left out as Teddy became a Malfoy, and Remus became Remus Malfoy, consort Lord Malfoy. They were soon clapped in hugs and Lucius happily took Teddy into his arms. He knew how odd it felt he had a son and soon more that were going to be of age with his grandkids but he would have it no other way. He and Teddy had been bonding a lot since he and Remus became engaged.

There was a happy dinner on the boa with just simple roast beef dinner and the grooms shared a dance as the sun was going down. It was far from the socialite wedding Lucius had or the small in the center of the war elopement wedding Remus had, and it was just the way they had wanted.

Before they headed off for their honeymoon for two weeks in Brazil Teddy hugged them. "Miss you Daddy and Papa."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was three weeks past the one year anniversary for the couple when Lucius and Remus sat in a hospital bed and their three sons and two grandchildren, as well as son and daughter in law came piling into the room. It had taken just over three months but they had finally conceived and they were proud to show off the newest member of the Malfoy family to their growing brood, Ted and Andromeda had come as well. Harry who had a nineteen month old Holly in his arms, had just found out he was carrying a little boy, who was due a month after Holly's second birthday, in January. Draco and Pansy had brought more blue to their lives with the birth of their own first son in February, a month before their anniversary, little Miles Draco who was now five months old.

Lucius and Remus had been blessed with their touch of pink, a beautiful little girl who was a Malfoy in her features but Remus in coloring from her tawny hair and amber eyes. She definitely would have the same problem as Holly when it came time to date, with her three older brothers and now nephew Miles as well.

Remus handed he baby to Draco as Miles was with his mom. "We would like our two oldest sons to be her godfathers."

Harry who watched his husband put Teddy on the bed who went into Lucius' arms right away smile. "We would be honoured."

Teddy may have called Lucius Papa for the first time at the wedding but there was no doubting Lucius loved Teddy as much as Draco or the new baby, and even Harry fell in that. As Draco and Harry signed off as godparents to their little sister they were so happy that their dads were so in love and together.

Remus did the honours when asked for a name of their little girl. "This is Livia Iola Malfoy."

Lucius explained. "Her first name comes from Roman history for us, and middle from Greek myth and a flower name to honour her three big brothers."

The baby was handed back but a photo was soon taken of the entire family including Severus, Pansy and the grandkids as well. Andromeda smiled as her husband took the photo, knowing her daughter would have been so happy to see the amazing family that Teddy and Remus now had.

Author note: Miles Draco Malfoy: Miles (Latin) means soldier, is taken from Greek myth, he was the grandfather of the founder of Sparta and is considered the inventor of the mill, follows Black tradition of name from myth or space. Draco (Latin) Dragon is a constellation and of course the name of his daddy

Livia Iola Malfoy: Livia (Latin) diminutive of Olivia which means olive tree, Livia was a name taken from Roman history as Remus and Lucius were, to honour her dads. Iola (Greek) violet. Iola was a lover of Hercules, connects her to her three brothers who Draco and Teddy through their mothers and Harry through adoption by Sirius making him Lord Black, are members of the Black family but also a flower which both Draco and Harry's mothers' names were.

In a few days I will have a new story to post the first chapter of; I'll give you guys a heads up


End file.
